xanthfandomcom-20200213-history
Family of Ebnez
Ebnez was the sixteenth king of Xanth and father of the Muses. His descendants are mostly magicians, but not every member of the extended family is a magician. : Note: Yellow boxes indicate Magician-level talents. : Note: Chameleon was awarded the status of Magician at the same time as Bink's descendants were. Mnem Her talent is perfect memory. She is the wife of Ebnez and mother of the Muses of Mount Parnassus. Muses of Mt. Parnassus The muses of Xanth are the daughters of Ebnez and Mnem. They are Calliope, Clio, Erato, Euterpe, Melpomene, Polyhymenia, Terpsichore, Thalia, and Urania. One of these women may be an ancestress of Roland. They had Com-Pewter built to aid them in their task to record everything that ever happens, but it was misdesigned and became a villain that can control reality within the confines of its cave. Clio, the Muse of History, is the most heavily referenced, and was the protagonist of Currant Events Roland Roland is the father of Bink and head of the Council of Elders of Xanth that appoint Kings and make certain decisions. He is a descendant of Ebnez, though his parentage is unknown. He has the power of the magic glance, freezing anyone with a look. He is married to Bianca, who can send small, isolated areas of Xanth back in time for five seconds to correct recent mistakes. They currently reside in North Village. Roland was introduced in A Spell for Chameleon. Bianca Bianca is married to Roland of The High Council and the mother of Bink. She currently resides in North Village with her husband Roland. Her talent is the instant replay. She can go turn back time five seconds to prevent accidents. Bianca was introduced in A Spell for Chameleon. Chameleon Chameleon's talent is shapeshifting, although this is a predetermination, and not a talent that she activates at will. In a cycle that goes on perpetually throughout her life, she becomes ugly and very smart, then has average intelligence and beauty, then becomes radiantly beautiful and stupid, then average intelligence and beauty, then returning to ugly and very smart. Her cycle is most likely presumed to be a sine wave. These three phases of her being are named Fanchon (ugly and very smart), Dee (average intelligence and average looks), and Wynne (radiantly beautiful and stupid), although these are only names to refer to the phases; they are not separate personas. As she states in A Spell for Chameleon, her cycle takes place over a synodic lunar month, and is linked to her menstrual cycle. She is Bink's wife and Dor's mother. She currently resides with Bink just outside of Castle Roogna in a cottage cheese. Chameleon starred in A Spell for Chameleon and Night Mare. She was king during a Xanth wave. Electra Electra's talent is electricity.. She charges the Heaven Cent. She is the wife of Dolph and mother of Dawn and Eve. She was put to sleep for 1,000 years, but spent only 847 of those years in the magical sleephttp://www.hipiers.com/Timeline.pdf, due to good behavior. Eventually, Dolph awakened her with a kiss. He agreed to be betrothed to her, but this caused problems since he was already betrothed to Nada Naga. She is the only princess in known memory to wear blue jeans, and worked for Sorceress Tapis, the Tapestry Maker (She made the tapestry that sits in Ivy's room), before going into her deep sleep. The only reason that she could have married Dolph is because of Magician Murphy's talent, which is "what can go wrong will go wrong" (Also known as "Murphy's Law"), causing her to activate the Heaven Cent instead of Taplin. She and Dolph are the parents of the twin princesses Dawn and Eve. Ilene Ilene is the second child of Magician Trent and Sorceress Iris. The signal for her delivery was sent after the two had been youthened, so she is about 50 years younger than her sister Queen Irene. Her talent is making illusions real. She first appears in Air Apparent. While the daughter of a former queen and king, she herself is not a princess, and her talent is below Magician Class and only useful when paired with her mother's. She had gone to the Good Magician to ask how to expand her talent and he told her to use perspective. She soon realizes she can makes hers and other's imaginations real. She ends up being a motherly figure to Nimbus, and falls for Sim, the Simurgh's chick. Cyrus Cyborg The son of Roland Robot (introduced in Pet Peeve) and Hannah Barbarian (introduced in Geis of the Gargoyle and featured in Pet Peeve), Cyrus is introduced in Two to the Fifth as the lead character. Initially intending to ask the Good Magician if there was a suitable woman for him and where he might find her, he accidentally asked what his true desire was, and learned it was to become a playwright and direct his plays, forming a troupe of actors to perform them. Over the course of his adventure, he learned his talent (to change one small thing in any person's memory), and fell in love with the twelve-year-old Princess Rhythm (who temporarily aged herself to 22), resulting in the arrival of their daughter Kadence, allowing her to play a vital role in the defeat of Ragna Roc. After Cyrus and the others caused Ragna Roc to be defeated, Kadence returned to her rightful place in the future, while Cyrus was banished to Counter Xanth until Rhythm came of age six years later so that people would not get suspicious about their relationship. = References = Family of Ebnez Ebnez family